eastingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bard Spells
Listed below are all the spells available to Bards. New and changed spells summarize their effects or alterations. Cantrips *Cure minor wounds: *Daze: *Detect Magic: The caster can interpret an Arcane Mark or certain other magical signatures *Flare: Instead of -1 ab, this applies a 5% miss chance *Light: The light reaches 10m around the target and lasts 20 turns *Lullaby: Creatures in the AoE suffer -2 saves vs Sleep and -5 to perception checks on a failed Will save. Duration of 1 turn *Animate Hinge: Opens or closes the nearest unlocked door or container, and offers a 20% chance any traps are disabled for 2 rounds *Prestidigitation: The caster performs a minor trick – flashy casting without effect *Resistance: *Summon Instrument: Conjures an instrument for a duration of 1 turn/level. Choice of 5 instruments: Flute, Pipes, Lute, Harp or Drum. Level 1 *Amplify: Adds +5 perception and immunity to Silence (spell) for 2 turns *Balagarn's iron horn: *Charm person: Illusion school. The spell has a tiny AoE *Color spray: Now Colour Spray *Cure light wounds: d8 heal die replaced with 2d4 *Expeditious retreat: 5 round duration *Grease: *Identify: Only adds a flat 10 lore *Lesser dispel: *Mage armor: AC changed to +3 armour AC for turns/level *Magic weapon: Duration of turns/level *Protection from alignment : Law/Chaos alignments are included. Effects are now +2 deflection AC and +3 saves vs mind effects against the chosen alignment. Duration of turns/level *Scare: *Sleep: Creatures get +2 to save vs Sleep. If cast on a single creature, no HD maximum applies *Summon creature I: Summoners can choose a theme. Duration of turns/level. Level 2 *Blindness/deafness: *Bull's strength: Turns/level duration *Cat's grace: Turns/level duration *Clarity: Removes effects as normal and adds +5 to saves vs mind effects for 1 turn/level *Cloud of bewilderment: *Cure moderate wounds: d8 heal die replaced with 2d4 *Darkness: *Eagle's splendor: Turns/level duration *Fox's cunning: Turns/level duration *Ghostly visage: *Hold person: *Invisibility: Duration of 2 rounds/level *See invisibility: *Silence: Causes Silence in a large area centered on the caster. No saving throw applies, but spell resistance does. The spells Amplify and Clairvoiance/Clairaudience prevent silencing in this way *Sound burst: Damage increased to 2d6 *Summon creature II: Summoners can choose a theme. Duration of turns/level. *Tasha's hideous laughter : Removed +4 save bonus for racial mismatches *Ultravision: Level 3 *Bestow curse: *Charm monster: Illusion school. The spell has a tiny AoE *Clairaudience/clairvoyance: Adds +10 perception and immunity to Silence (spell) for 10 turns/level *Confusion: *Cure serious wounds: d8 heal die replaced with 2d4 *Dispel magic: *Displacement: *Fear: Victims cower rather than run after half the duration is past *Find traps: Effect replaced with +10 Search for 1 turn/level for those in the AoE *Greater magic weapon: Turns/level duration, adds 1 EB per 4 levels(mimimum +2) *Gust of wind: *Haste: AC bonus to Dodge is reduced by 2. After the spell ends the target suffers -1 ab until they rest or a Restoration type spell is cast. *Invisibility sphere: Duration of 2 rounds/level *Keen edge: Blunt and Piercing weapons are also affected. *Magic circle against alignment : Changes similar to Protection from Alignment *Remove curse: *Remove disease: *Slow: *Summon creature III: Summoners can choose a theme. Duration of turns/level. *Wounding whispers: Mobile aura lasting 2+level rounds, dealing level/2 sonic damage per round New Spells *Detect Magic: When cast, all Arcane Marks within the area become readable to those in the area. The caster will also gain information about other magical signatures, such as those found in a wizard's laboratory or dungeon. *Animate Hinge: When cast, the hinges of the nearest door or container attempt to open or close. If the object is trapped, there is a 20% chance that the trap is disabled for the next 2 rounds. This success or failure will not be reported. The spell fails if the object has been locked. *Lullaby: This spell causes creatures within a medium area of effect to make a Will save. A failed roll results in a -5 Perception penalty and a -2 Saving Throw penalty to the Sleep spell for 1 turn. This spell does not count as being Hostile. *Prestidigitation: This spell has no effects beyond those RPed by the caster. *Summon Instrument: The caster summons an instrument which will last 1 turn per level before being destroyed. Portable instruments include the flute, pipes and lute. Drums and harps appear in a fixed position indicated by the caster. Category:Spells Category:Changes